Alaska
by ireallylovetwilight
Summary: what would have happened if Edward never came back, if Bella moved away, if she changed. my first fan fiction, i dont do summarys, please read and tell me if it is good, or if it is bad, please review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it characters (tear runs down my cheek) i wish i did though, and i do own it in my dreams**

Here I am in Alaska, don't ask why I'm at the hospital, you really don't want to know. Anyway I work here so that I can try to get the money to go searching for myself. I'm now a nurse at the hospital, and the rumor going around the hospital is that two hot doctors are joining the staff; they also said that the new doctors have a huge family.

Personally I don't see what the whole stuff is about; my heart was shattered years ago. How I made it through high school I'll never know.

Here's what happened, I was in love with Edward Cullen, and he was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I really wished at the time that I could be with him forever. Anyway it seemed that everyone and everything was out for use because first James, a really crazy vampire, came after me, anyway Edward and his family helped by killing him, then at my 18th birthday party I got a paper cut and then Jasper attacked me and Edward chose to leave. When Edward left I lost myself.

Sometimes I still miss him, but after about a year my life started to get better. I still miss Alice, Edward's annoying pixie-like sister who could see the future. I also kind of miss Emmett even though he could be mean to me, he could also be funny. And Jasper would have been nice to have around when Edward left so that he could help with my emotions. I will always miss Esme and Carlisle because they were the best parents that someone could wish for. And who am I kidding I still miss Edward, though if you asked me I would say that I didn't.

Anyway back to today, I went into work like any other day, and the new doctors were there. I could only see their backs but I thought that I recognized then from somewhere, but I couldn't think of where I knew them from. When I was right behind the one that I thought was younger, he suddenly turned around. The next thing I knew the world was black.

**A/N i thought of this while i was reading Twilight fanfiction, anyway my first fan fiction, please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**ya two in one day**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight.....in my dreams (wish it was in reality)**

I should be dreaming I mean that couldn't have been who I thought it was. How could it be? He left and I moved on just like he wanted me to. But I can't stop this feeling that I should have seen this coming I mean he did always seem to be where ever I was.

Maybe this is all a dream; I've had weirder dreams, like when I thought that when Edward left it was just a dream. But in my dreams Edward was never as perfect as he is in real life. I should have known when all the other nurses said that the new doctors had a big family, that it was _the_ big family with doctors in it. This town doesn't get much sun so that should have also known that it was the Cullen's.

When I woke up after I fainted there was Edward asking me if I was okay. When I was on my feet I looked at the door and it was opening and Alice was coming in.

"Oh, Bella I knew that you were working here, that why I told the family that I wanted to move here. Edward was wondering why I was hiding my thoughts when I was around him." Alice, Edward's pixie-like sister said to me, and to Edward she said, "I told you that we should move here!"

"Alice, how have you been I have missed you so much" I said to Alice. I turned back to Edward and said, "So we meet again. How have you been? I've been fine but you would have wanted that wouldn't you have." And I turned around and walked out of the room, when I was out of the room I ran into Maya and she was looking as though she thought that I was mental.

"So you know the new doctors, I thought that you didn't really know anyone. Did you see the way that Edward was looking at you? He looked like he had just seen a ghost!" Maya said really excited and she was looking at me as though she thought that I would be willing to tell her anything.

"No I don't know the new doctors, but I knew them, they lived in Forks at the same time that I did, but they moved away my senior year. And I never heard from them again. I heard that Carlisle became a doctor in LA" why she was asking me about them I'll never know.

"You should turn around, Edward is right behind you." Maya whispered in my ear, trying to make it so that Edward most likely. I knew that he could hear her anyway.

"What if I don't want to talk to him?" I replied in my normal voice so that Maya could tell that I didn't really care if Edward heard me.

"What if I really want to talk to you?" Edward said from right behind me. Maya started to breathe really fast and I thought that she might faint. But she just mouthed the words _I'll just leave you alone so that you guys can catch up_ and then she just walked away.

"What do you wanna talk about? You said that you were going to stay out of my life if I remember right but you're not gonna are you?" I said and Edward grabbed my arm and he looked at me with those golden eyes.

"Can we please talk…alone, yes Alice that means you!"Edward said as he looked behind him to where Alice was hiding. She looked at me and came over and quickly kissed my cheek while dodging Edward who tried to hit her. "Can you please let me talk to Bella by myself?"

"Whatever, but after he's done talking to you make sure that you find me so that we can catch up, you do realize that I never wanted to leave you but Edward made us all leave. I'm going, bye Bella see you in…about 10 minutes." Alice said as she dodged Edward again and she ran out into the lobby.

"Do you mind if we take a drive so that you can get something to eat" He must have seen the look on my face when he said that because he added, " After you faint you should eat, and do you really want to give anyone around here the chance to listen in?"

"No, but I don't have a choice do I? You'll make me go with you. So what the hell, Can I at least talk to the head nurse so that she knows that I'm going on my break now?" As I started to walk away Edward grabbed my arm, and then he turned me around.

"Do you really think that I would give you a choice? I already talked to the nurse while you were talking to Maya and she said that you could go." Edward said as he lead me out of the hospital into the parking lot, where I saw that a silver Volvo and knew instantly that it was his, beside the Volvo was Alice's yellow Poshe, and Carlisle's Mercedes. And while we were walking to the car I saw Rosalie come into the parking lot in her red BMW convertible. When Rosalie got out she looked at Edward and then a second later she looked at me and she had a look of pure shock on her face.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" She said as though she thought that I was about to ruin her life again. At least I didn't have to see that look on her face long because then she realized that Edward was trying to talk to me and so she left at vampire speed.

So that was Rosalie's way of trying to leave us alone, I bet that she's off to go find Alice so that she can find out what I'm doing here. But Edward was opening up the passenger door so I decided to get in, at human speed he walk to the driver side of the car.

"So what was Rosalie think when she saw me with you?" I asked seeing as I wanted to keep him from asking what I was doing here. He gave me that crooked smile that I use to love, and to tell the truth I still did love, and then he started to drive.

"Why don't we wait until we are at the restaurant? Alice had me make reservations earlier, which I thought was for her and me so that we could talk, but it appears that it was for you and me. Anyway she had me make the reservations at a fancy restaurant, so I hope that you dint mind me paying for you, because you can pay if you want to, but it will be expensive." He said that last bit with my favorite smile; he knew that I couldn't afford a fancy restaurant.

"You can pay for it, seeing as you showed up without any warning. But we both know that you won't be getting anything to eat…wait you thought that you were going to be taking Alice out to eat, but neither of you eat so why did you think that she wanted to make the reservation? You should have known that she had something planned." I said as I thought about how much his mind hadn't been working. He just looked at me just like he use to when we were together, like he did when he loved me. I really have missed him, but I can't start to think about how much I love him because if I do than I will be so heartbroken all over again.

"I don't know how I didn't think about it, but if you ask my family they would tell you that I haven't been the same since I left you. But I think that my mind was on the big move and on me becoming a doctor for the first time, but it could also be because I was so worried about your safety." He looked at me after he said that and then his expression became worried maybe he saw something on my face, I think that I had a look of shock. How would you react when the guy that broke your heart admits that he was worried about you? I guess that I should be happy, but what if he's just saying it so that he could make me feel better.

"Can I ask you something, why did you guys actually move here?" I asked him. Why would the Cullen's move to the place where I happen to live.

"We actually came because Alice thought that we should move here, but anytime that anyone would ask her about it, she would start singing some random song in her head and would tell us that she just wanted to move back here." he said while he was driving, "Though I'm guessing that she saw that you lived here!"

I had to think about that for a few minutes, when all of a sudden Edward looked at me with a weird look on his face.

"What are you looking at? Did I do anything wrong?" I asked, as he swerved to a stop at the side of the road. He looked at me and then looked away.

"Why do you sit next to me, when all I've ever done is hurt you? And, more importantly, why do I not hear a heartbeat coming from you?" he asked while giving me a look that could probably could have killed some people.

**A/N please review, i will continue writing no matter what, but i would like to know how im doing. anywho R&R the good, the bad, and the ugly, just dont be mean please**

**i love dounuts (random i know)**

**and help me figure out what to write next**


	3. Chapter 3

**im sorry that it took me so long to update. i was writing another fanfiction, doing school work, cleaning my room, and i had writers block**

**Disclaimer: Me: i own twilight**

**Savanaha: no you dont, if you did you would have given me Jasper by now**

**Me: why would i do that?**

**Savanaha: im your Savannah twin so thats why, and if you owned Twilight you would have given yourself Edward**

**Me: who says so?**

**Savanaha: i did, and just say you dont own Twilight -threatens me with a knife-**

**Me: fine i dont own Twilight -goes to dark corner and cries-**

"What do you mean 'why do I not hear a heartbeat coming from you'? You should be hearing a heartbeat, are you having hearing problems?" I answered, though I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe my explanation. He was giving me a weird look that I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He turned his head back around and looked at the road. Why wasn't he saying anything about my heartbeat anymore? Did he not wanna know why? No, the look on his face says he wants to know.

"Why aren't you telling me the truth? Is it because I broke your heart, because I am sorry about that, but I thought that it was for the best, at the time." As he said this he tried to smile, but I could tell that he just wanted me to tell him the truth.

"Fine, there's a good reason." I said, even though he should already know what was going on because what else would cause me not to have a heartbeat.

"Do you mind telling me?" as he said this he turned his head so that he could dazzle me, but when he looked into my eyes his face changed from trying to dazzle me to chock. "Your eyes…" was all he could say.

"I know Edward," it felt so good to say his name again after all this time, "My eyes are golden brown instead of chocolate brown, and as I said before I can explain."

"My story of why my heart isn't beating and why my eyes are golden brown started after you left. When you left I went into a zombie mode. After a few months I realized that I had to try to get back to normal so I started to hang out with Jacob Black."

"Jacob was helping me get over you, not that I could completely forget you, but he made the pain more bearable. Then not long after we started to hang out he just started to ignore me and the pain became really bad again."

"During the time that he was ignoring me I choose to try to find the meadow that you and me use to go to. I decided that if I was going to have the pain I might as well do something that would actually remind me of you. So I went to the meadow and while I was there Laurent found me and was about to kill me when these huge wolves came and scared him away."

"After that I went home and told my dad about the wolves, he was mad that I was hiking and that I wasn't hanging out with Jacob anymore. So I told him that I was trying to talk to Jacob but he was avoiding me."

"So after that I went over to Jake's house and he was with his new friends. We went for a short walk, but the whole time he was being mean to me. He wouldn't tell me what was going on, but that night her came to my room and told me that I knew what was going on and all I had to do was remember. He then left and I went back to sleep, I had the same dream that I had when I figured out that you were a vampire, but I found out he was a werewolf."

"I hung out with him and his friends after that. I stilled missed you, but the pain was getting better. Anyway they were still trying to stop Victoria from getting into town and they had no clue what she was after. So I told them that she was after me. Jake and his friends had to try to stop her from getting anywhere near me, so they had to patrol more than they ever did."

"While they would patrol I would stay in La Push. One day when everyone was on patrol I choose to go for a walk on first beach. While I was there I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I continued to walk."

"After I got to the end of the beach, I started to walk back to Jake's house. I heard a noise behind me, so I started to turn around. As I was turning around I felt a sharp pain in my neck. All I remember of the next few days is that I heard growling." I was about to start crying tearless cries. I hadn't even heard the car stop while I was telling my story. Edward looked at me as though he felt like it was his fault that all that happened to me.

"Listen Edward, it's not your fault that I'm a vampire, it's my fault. If _I_ hadn't gone to the beach that day, then _I_ wouldn't have met Victoria, and _I_ wouldn't have gotten myself changed into a vampire!_ So don't blame yourself._" Though I knew that he would still be blaming himself, no matter what I tell him he always has to blame himself for everything.

**A/N my friend Savanaha is that crazy. if you like this story you should go read Jasper's New Love, it will have a happy ending and me and Savanaha are writing it together. anywho i have a lot of homework for school, so if i dont update every week dont worry im probably writing it, and i have to work on the computer when my moms not on it -gives evil look at mom- and so ya. but i will try to update. anywho R&R and i will love you forever and will update faster! LOVE YOU ALL WHO ARE WILLING TO READ THIS!!! **

**i 3 you all, and i will 3 you even more if you review, so review**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey eeryone, i know that its been forever since i updated this story, but i have**

**Disclamer: i dont own Twilight, so im gonna go cry and next time i see a shoting star, im gonna wish i did**

"Bella, it is my fault. If I had never left you, then Victoria never would have gotten the chance to damn your soul." He looked into his rear-view mirror, revved the engine and sped off.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked. Then I looked behind us and saw a yellow Porsche.

"Alice came, even after she told me that she was going to let me talk to you alone, I can't believe that she followed." Edward said.

"Edward, I can believe that she came. After all she hasn't seen me for 10 years. Can you blame her for coming?" I asked. Edward looked at me with a weird look on his face.

"OK, I get your point. I would have followed if I was her. But the thing that I don't get is that it has only been 10 years? It feels like a lot longer." He said.

"I know what you mean. But it's because we didn't have each other." As I said this, he smiled at me and stopped the car again.

"I should have know that she was planning on showing up." When I gave him a questioning look he said, "She made a reservation for three at the restaurant."

While he was parked, the yellow Porsche parked behind us and Alice got out of her car. When she got out I noticed that she had changes her outfit. She was now wearing a pink cocktail dress. **(A/N the link is on my profile)**

She also had a garment bag, which I could only guess was my dress. She came to the side of the car and told Edward to get out. Edward got out after looking at me and he walked to Alice's car and sat on the roof of it. Alice turned around and she looked like she was about to scream.

"EDWARD ANOTHNY MASEN CULLEN, GET OFF MY CAR! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT BELLA!!!" Alice yelled as Edward got off her car and opened the passenger door. He got into the Porsche and sat down.

Alice turned back to me and had an evil smile on her face. She got into the driver's seat and quickly started the car. As she did this, I heard a growl come from the Porsche.

"Alice, where are we going? And who is Bella?" I asked.

Alice looked over at me and said, "Bella is my lovely Porsche. And we are going to the restaurant. But I don't want him to know right now that I didn't make reservation for 2 or even 3."

"How many did you make the reservation for?" As I asked this, an evil smile over Alice's face.

"Do you really expect me not to plan for the whole family to be there? Anywho you have to change." When I raised my eyebrow she added, "Where do you live, anyhow?"

"I live with Maya" I said, than I told her the address. After I told her the address she turned the car around and sped off toward the apartment.

"So, how could you afford collage? I saw you spending all the money you saved!" s she said this she turned her head toward me.

I choose to look out the window. As I was looking in the side mirror, I noticed that the Porsche was slowing down.

"Why is Edward slowing down?" as I said this I heard police sirens.

"Great" Alice said as she pulled over to the side of the road. I looked into the side mirror again. The police officer was getting out of his car and heading over to the car.

"License and registration please" the officer said. Alice pulled her license out of her purse and began to dig though the car for the registration.

"Officer, here's my license, but I can't find the registration." Alice handed the officer her license and when the officer gave her a weird look, she added, "This isn't my car."

"So, you stole this car and then decided to drive at over a hundred miles an hour?" the officer asked, I could tell that he thought that we were crazy.

"No officer, I didn't steal this car, it's my brothers."

"Miss, have you been drinking?" the officer asked. I could tell that he didn't believe Alice when she said that the car was Edward's.

"No officer, if you want I can call my brother to ask him where he put the registration." As Alice said this I could tell that she was getting nervous that she would be the first one in her family to get arrested for drunk driving.

"No need to be rude Alice, I was asking you if you've been drinking, not if you could get the registration. So have you been drinking?" he asked. I decided that I should step in, because I could tell that Alice was starting to get mad.

"Officer, I don't see what the problem is. If you think Alice is drunk than you should just use a breathalyzer on her!" I said. Alice was looking at me gratefully. The officer was looking at me as though he thought that I was being annoying.

I heard a growl come from behind us; I turned around and saw Edward attack the officer. What is he doing? Is he trying to get arrested?

"Alice you can leave, if you want. I think that I have a bigger problem right now!" the officer said as he handed Alice her license back, then he went and tried to arrest Edward. Alice drove away, and I could tell that she was trying to see Edward's future, so that she could know if Edward would need our help.

"Alice, maybe we should help Edward." I said. Alice looked over to me and I could tell that she was upset that I hadn't answered her question from earlier.

"He'll call if he needs any help. And like I asked before, how could you afford collage?" Alice said, I could tell that she was still driving to my apartment, but she was driving at a normal speed.

"I could afford collage because… wait do you know what happened after you left?" Alice nodded, so I continued, "I could afford collage because after I became a vampire, I came here so that I could get help from Tanya, and she's been helping me pay for my expenses for my apartment and she helped me pay for school."

She looked my way after I had finished saying what I had to say, "Wait, but if you are a vampire, then how can you work at the hospital. Sure you would have had time to get over the bloodlust by now, but you would have had to go to college to become a nurse and you would have had to do that not to long after you came to town. So how are you able to do it?"

"Alice I have better control than other vampires when it comes to blood. In fact I was still able to be around my dad, right after I was transformed. And I had to finish high school in order to go to college. I moved out here after I had already finished high school, but I did call Tanya to tell her that I was going to move there." I looked at Alice after I had said this and she had a smile on her face.

"So that's why Tanya kicked us out of her house, she didn't want us to run into you. So do you like Bella?" Alice asked me. Instead of answering her question I just turned and looked at her.

"Why did you name your car after me? And when did you get this Porsche?" I asked, I could tell that she thought that I had a good reason for asking the question, but I could also tell that she didn't want to tell me what happened.

"I named the car after you because I missed you, and I got the car because of you." when I gave her a questioning look, she added, "I got it because Edward owed me for making us leave without you."

"Well it appears that you love this car, so I guess that one good thing came out of you guys leaving." I said. Alice turned to me, and I could tell that she was upset about what I said.

"I would have rather have had to be able to see you. So, what have you been doing while we were away?" I could tell that she was trying to avoid the subject, though I couldn't blame her.

"I've been looking for you and your family, and I have been hunting down Victoria." I could tell that Alice didn't approve of what I had been up to. "Come on Alice, I'm not the klutz that I was when you first met me."

"Bella, I care about you, but do you even know how to fight?" I could tell that she was hiding something from me.

"Alice, I may not know how to fight but I could tell you that I can fight if I want to," when I turned to look at her I could tell that she was questioning if I could, "I have found Victoria since I became a vampire and we fought, I haven't lost, but she always gets away. So Alice, what are you hiding from me?"

The little pixie looked at me with the most innocent look, so I could tell that she was hiding something from me. I was about to question her about it when I heard a car behind us.

As I turned around Alice said, "I told you that Edward didn't need any help. Didn't I?" I could tell that she was happy that there was something to distract me from whatever it was that she was hiding from me.

"Alice, you never did tell me what you did during that 10 years that we weren't with each other." I could tell that this was what she didn't want to tell me, "Alice, I told you what I did, so can you tell me what you did, please?"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but can you listen to the whole thing before you say anything?"

"Sure, as long as you tell me, I can listen."

**A/N this took so long to write because i had writers block, anywho i already know what i wanna write for the next chapter, so it shouldnt take so long. and info for any of you who are also reading Jasper's New Love, i think you should know that the reason i havent updated is because my co-author keeps changing whats gonna happen, but i will try to update it soon.**

**as always read and review, cause i love reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it took me so long to update, but i had school work to do, finals to study for, things to do, people to see**

**oh and Savanaha when you read this _I do not wanna give you my heart (you know what i mean with this)_!!!, dont ask and i'll update sooner (every person that ask will make it so that i dont update for another week)**

**and Savanaha i love ya times 13 billion with the exponent 666 billion times infinity with the exponent of mr. bennetts inability to be cool(again dont as ask about this if you are anyone else)**

**Disclamer: i dont own Twilight, Twilight characters, Porsche, the Energizer bunny, The Bella Cullen Project or any of there music**

"Okay, well I'll start right after your 18th birthday. After I had grabbed you an outfit and you went home, I went to talk to Jasper, and he said that he didn't think that it would be safe to be around you anymore. So he decided that he should leave."

"That night Edward came back home after you were asleep, and I could tell, even without my power, that what he had to say wasn't good news. He told us that we had to leave and that me and the rest of the family should leave before he did. When I asked him why, he said that it was better to have a clean break, and that it would make it easier on you."

"I didn't want to leave but Edward wasn't really listening to anyone, he figured that you would move on and not miss him. I told him that you would still miss him, but he wouldn't listen to anyone. We decided that he would change his mind, well I knew he would."

"I was going to tell him that I was going to stay here, but Edward made me promise that I wouldn't come back as long as he didn't. Anywho while he was with you at school the next day he made me stay home. I was gonna call you, but he wouldn't let me, in fact on the night after your birthday I saw a vision that Edward wasn't going to stay with you that night, so I was going to go and sneak over to your house so that I could tell you what Edward's plan was, but would you have believed me if I had told you?"

It took me a few seconds to realize that she had asked me a question, "oh, um, I don't think that I would have believed you." I could tell that she thought that was what I was going to say to her.

"Exactly, and I couldn't go to your house because Edward would know, either if he got home before me. Or if I did manage to get home before him, he would have read my mind and realized that he should have us stay longer, so that you wouldn't believe me. So I choose to not go over to your house and when he came home that night, I could tell that he had read my mind. That was when he finally chose when he was leaving."

"He made us leave the next day while he went to school. He was supposed to meet us at home after he left you. I told him that leaving you alone in the woods wasn't a good idea. But he wouldn't believe me that if he left you alone in the forest you would get yourself lost; he said that you wouldn't be far enough in the forest that you could get lost, that he wasn't going to go that far into the forest."

"When he got home after telling you that he didn't want you anymore, he was making sure that none of us was going to go to your house after we left. He read my mind, so he knew that I wanted to stay so he made me a promise that if he went back to you, then I could come back. I made that promise because I knew that he would come back to you. He even made me promise that I wouldn't look into your future, I tried to make that promise, but I knew that I couldn't help what I saw."

"When all of us left that night everyone but Rosalie was terrible sad. Edward told us that we could never come back. We went her to Alaska, and we started to live with Tanya and her family. Edward couldn't stay with us because all but Rosalie missed you."

"I have to admit that I made it hard on him, I would purposely think about you." she must have seen the look on my face, because she added, "I only thought that he would decide to go back to you. anyway Edward couldn't deal with all of our sadness, so he left and went to…I'm not really sure where, but I know that he went to Africa for a short period, South America, and then later Mexico."

"I was still watching him through my visions, and I was also watching you. I couldn't help it. Anywho I know that Edward would come home every few months."

"During the time he was away, I didn't understand how he kept his phone charged. One of the times he was away he answered his phone every time Carlisle, Esme, or me would call, which was like every other day. One of the times we called, we asked him how often he had his phone on. He answered that he always did, but he wouldn't tell us how he kept it charged."

"I was still wondering how, so I looked into his future and I saw how he kept it charged. In the vision, I saw Edward out in a lightning storm. He had his cell phone on the ground and he had his arms over his head. I didn't know what he was doing."

"Then lightning struck his hands and they glowed with the power. After that he walked over to his phone and picked it up. When he did that the phone came on and I could see that it was fully charged."

"Then he looked up, held the phone up and said, 'should've used Energizer. 'Cause it keeps on going and going and going,' then I saw the Energizer bunny going by, beating its drum." All I could do was laugh when she said this, and I could tell that Alice was laughing too. I looked out the window and I just couldn't stop laughing when I saw what was outside the window. Outside the window was the Energizer bunny.

"Alice, look out my window." She had just stopped laughing when she did as I said, and she burst into more laughter.

"This is so weird; I never thought that the Energizer bunny was real. Anywho, do you still want me to go on with my story?" she looked over to me as I nodded, so she continued, "Okay, when he came back, he told us we were going back to Forks. I was so happy when he told us that. We left and came back to Forks. On our way there I felt like we should go back to Alaska, but Edward really wanted to go back, so he ignored what I was feeling. On our way there, I thought that I saw a truck go by, but I couldn't tell because of how fast we were going."

"Anywho we got back to Forks and all but Edward went over to our house. Edward went over to your house, but I guess that Charlie told him that you weren't there. I saw a vision of Edward going to your meadow. He came home after that and told us what Charlie had said."

"Charlie had told Edward that you had left collage. Charlie even told him that he knew where you had gone, but wasn't going to tell Edward. Edward, bring able to read his mind and all, could tell that even Charlie didn't know where you went. That's why Edward went to your meadow, because he figured that you might be there."

"Edward came home when he realized that you weren't at the meadow. He even told me that I had to use my visions to fund you. I tried, but all I saw was you driving, I couldn't even tell where. Edward got mad and told me that if I could find you he would never make fun of my height again. I tried again, but I could only tell that there was something different about you, but I couldn't tell what."

"He went into a huge depression after that. He went all around seeing if anyone knew where you went, but no one did. He eventually came back home, after like 3 years of looking for you. He tried to make me tell him where you, but all I could see was that you were in your old truck; he decided that the information might help him find you, so he decided to get me the Porsche. I missed you so much that I named the Porsche after you."

"He'd been looking for you, and then I had a vision that you would be here in Alaska working in the hospital. I noticed that you didn't look any different than you did when we left so I knew that you were a vampire. I choose to tell the family that I wanted to see Tanya and her family. Edward was suspicious that I knew something, because I would sing songs in my head all day. So we moved here a few days ago and Carlisle and Edward just started working today."

"And now you know my story!" Alice said. She looked over at me and I wished that I had never come here, but I thought about she would have followed me no matter where we went.

"So, now what shall we talk about?" I asked. I looked at the CD player, what Edward had in there this time. I pulled out a CD that said 'The Bella Cullen Project'. "I think that I know what we should talk about. "

"What? And can we go shopping?" Alice asked, I could see the excitement coming off of her.

"Sure, we can go shopping Alice, but I think that we should talk about this CD." I said as I held up the CD. She took it out of my hand and I saw a look of shock come over her face.

"I don't know when Edward bought this CD, but listen to some of the titles: Sexy Vampire, What's Wrong with Him, Bella's Lullaby, My Little Moon, Victoria's Lament, Charlie's Answering Machine, Switzerland, Emily, and Vampwolf." Alice said, and then she looked at me.

"Maybe we should listen to the one of the songs," I said. I looked at Alice and she nodded her head. "Which song?" I asked and noticed that Alice was watching me.

"I guess we could listen to…Vampwolf?" she said it as though it was a question.

"I don't care, I was gonna say Bella's Lullaby or Charlie's Answering Machine, but Vampwolf sounds cool." I added

"We could listen to all three, what do you say to that?" Alice asked.

"Sure, how about Vampwolf, then my lullaby, then Charlie's Answering Machine?" I asked. Alice nodded, so I put the CD in the CD player. And the music started playing.

**A/N this took me so long to write because i had a whole bunch of stuff i had to write for class, but the next chapter should come soon, so yeah...and the Bella Cullen Project is a real band that is AWESOME**

**Reveiw please, so that i can know what you think of this story, plus if you dont review the evil monkeys will kill you in your sleep**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the short chapter, but i will try to write/put up 2 more chapters today, so this will not be the only one up today (i hope) and the Bella Cullen Project is a real band, and these are their song lyrics (if you dont believe me, go to YouTube!)**

**Disclaimer: how much hate this, ok...um...i dont own twilight (but i do own the book), i dont own the Bella Cullen Project or any of there lyrics (i do have there music on my mp3 though)**

The CD started to play, and we put it on the track that had Vampwolf. The song started and me and Alice stopped talking.

_Bella_

_I know that you _

_Love us two _

_Both the same_

_And Bella_

_It's just not safe_

_For you to act this way_

_It's irresponsible_

_You smell like werewolf_

_You smell like werewolf_

_You smell like werewolf_

_Tonight_

_Bella_

_I don't understand_

_How you could love that vamp _

_Over me_

_And Bella_

_He's just the boy who cried wolf_

_Don't let him engulf_

_Your sense of fire_

_You smell like vampire_

_You smell like vampire_

_You smell like vampire_

_Tonight_

_He doesn't understand what it's like to miss you _

_Every day of his life_

_He doesn't understand the need to kiss you_

_In the moonlight_

_He even let you jump_

_How could he be so reckless?_

_He'd sooner take your life _

_How could he be so selfish?_

_You smell like werewolf/vampire_

_You smell like werewolf/vampire_

_You smell like werewolf/vampire_

_Tonight_

"Wow, that song was, wow" Alice said, once in her life she was speechless.

"I think that someone knows about us, it did say Bella in the song after all," I said, and then, at the look on Alice's face, I added, "While it was talking about werewolves and vampires."

"Yeah that's true," Alice said, and then added, "Should we play the next song?"

I nodded and then said, "Yeah next is my lullaby" at the look that Alice gave me I added, "What? It's called Bella's Lullaby, my name is Bella, and so I will call it my Lullaby."

"Whatever you say, Bella" Alice said, she was still giving me a weird look.

"Yeah it is whatever I say, because I said it, therefore it is whatever I say." I replied.

"Ok…" Alice said slowly, "That was confusing."

"Yeah, it was, so are we gonna play the next song now?"I asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Alice replied.

**A/N the part about whatever you say, was thought up because thats what me and Savanaha say, anywho i got 2 chapters within 2 days**

**anywho as always review, so that i dont have to get the FUZZY UNICORNS OF DOOM after you, and you wouldnt want that, would you?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya, i updated twice in one day, anywho this is when they listen to Bella's Lullaby by The Bella Cullen Project**

**Disclaimer: _i hate this part right here_ ok lets see, me no own Twilight, or the Bella Cullen Project, the lyrics to Bella's Lullaby, or the first line in this dislaimer, thats owned by The Pussycat Dolls and its from the song I Hate This Part**

"Well here's your lullaby" Alice said as she changed the song.

_Life was like a moonless night_

_Shrouded in the stars_

_Beauty can be such a fright_

_But now you're in my arms_

_You are my life now_

_Can't you see?_

_I'd cross oceans_

_I'd swim seas_

_To be with you_

_That's enough for me._

_Your face is like a poison_

_Intoxicating me_

_How can we live forever?_

_When our love and never be._

_You are my life now_

_Can't you see?_

_I'd cross oceans_

_I'd swim seas_

_To be with you_

_That's enough for me._

"That was pretty, but I still say it's about me" I said once the song was over.

"I'm sure that that it's just about someone else with the same name as you. Why are you being so paranoid?" Alice said.

"Yeah I'm sure your right. It isn't as though it said anyone but my name in it?" I said.

"Aren't I always right?" Alice said. Then we both stated laughing.

"Yes, you are always right." I said, making it so that the sarcasm was so bad that a newborn baby could tell that I was using it.

"I know, right?" Alice said, also using sarcasm. "So, are we going shopping?"

"Alice, maybe we should listen to the next song, and then we can talk about the shopping, ok?" I asked Alice.

"Only if you promise now what we can go shopping after this." Alice said with an evil smile on her face. I noticed that she had turned the car around and was heading to the airport.

"Fine, we'll go shopping after this, now are we gonna listen to the song or what?"

"I think that we will listen to the next song, which is Charlie's Answering Machine." Alice said as she changed the track on the CD to the track with Charlie's Answering Machine.

**A/N this chapter was so random i know, but the phrases that seem random, have a good chance that one of my friends or me came up with the line**

**Review or the PURPLE LEPRECHANS will come after you **


End file.
